Happiest man on earth
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: This is a few of my SuFin one shots. Ranging from T to M. Chapter 1 - T Chapter 2 - M
1. Happiest man on earth

**I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story**

Something he had never thought he would do was have sex with another man. In his life he had always found women attractive, that was until he had met Sweden, when they had both come to live at Denmark's house. While they were there the Dane had gone out of his way to convince Finland that the Swede was not a good person; that he would like nothing more than to take everything from him until there was nothing left. For years he avoided the large man, convinced he was a violent monster. Thinking that he was going to hurt him any chance he got. He didn't see the man for what he was until he made the snap decision to leave with him, to venture out and become his own country under the Swede's watch. It turned that the Dane had also been feeding him lies about the Fin. Telling him how much he feared and hated him, although not entirely untrue he did nothing to dissuade him of those notions.

That had been about a year ago, now they lived in a house Sweden had built for them, Sweden had even let him keep a stray dog that had wandered onto their property, although she was not allowed to sleep in the bed with them. He was still a bit upset that Sweden had been so against it. He wanted to lay in bed on mornings he felt particularly lazy and cuddle with the small fuzzy dog. It was something the large man would not budge on, and Finland know he was being a bit selfish about it, but he just felt the need for extra attention. Maybe he was being a bit selfish, this man had built everything for him, given him the ability to be free from the rule of Denmark.

He looked out the kitchen window towards the sauna the larger man had built for him. Maybe he was just being unreasonable, it seemed over the past week they had done nothing but bicker and it all came down to the dog, when really Finland's issues had nothing to do with the dog. After being together for a year he was afraid the Swede would become bored with him and leave for someone stronger and had more to offer the man. Even with all of the reassurance from the blonde Finland felt that he was inferior and could not give the Swede what he needed.

The last time the Fin had picked a fight had been that morning as Sweden had been leaving for the day, he had gotten a bit petty accusing the Swede of never given the Fin anything. Sweden had called him selfish and accused him of being childish. Maybe it was time he moved out, built his own house and governed his own land. It would relieve the Swede of much of his unneeded stress. He could feel tears well up in his eyes at the thought of leaving the home they had built together. He just wanted Sve to be happy, he wanted him to have everything he wanted and if that meant Finland had to leave he would.

Decided he would go sit in the steam of the sauna to help clear his head and make his decision. He had gotten undress and poured water over the hot stones before he became lost in his own thoughts. He didn't know how long he had been there before the door to the sauna shocked him back to reality. He had just been going over how he would break the news of his leaving to Sweden when he looked up to see the man looking down at him from the doorway.

"Finland," He acknowledged before sitting down on the bench across from him.


	2. Norse Truly

The Danes had attacked in the dead of night, that had been months ago, he had been brought to auction in Constantinople. He had been thrown to the wolves there, there had been a fierce bidding war between two large blonde men. In the end the towering stoic man won. He was given bracers to show his new station in life, how he was now less than even the rats on the ship they sailed. He was given a small room to sleep in and rough clothing to wear. This large man, Sweden, the fiercest of all the Vikings, said he was to be treated as one of the crew. That did not stop the leering, the comments on how he would look just like a woman from behind. He had been accosted several times on his way to bed. But the large Swede was there to help him.

They were meant to dock in the next few hours, he would then be left alone with the Swede for the next month. He had holed himself up in his quarters, hoping to avoid any last advances from the Frenchman on their ship. He was the biggest offender. Before long the Swede was knocking on the door, quietly telling them that they were safely in the dock and he could come out to help unload the spoils of their raiding. Not that he was a participant, he was always made to stay on the ship, usually locked in his quarters to avoid his escape.

The unloading had taken hours, most of the time was spent with the fin carrying something only to have it taken away by the Swede. He would mumble something about the item being too heavy and that, "I will carry it for you." By the end the Fin just stood on the dock directing the men as they came and went. Once the haul was distributed amongst the Vikings it was time to settle in. He was lead from the mead hall to a long house that he would be sharing with the Swede. He could tell that the man had not been home in months, he could see that someone had been coming and doing the bare minimum of the house work and feeding looking after the large tom cat that sat on one of the wooden benches. But aside from that it looked as though there was a thin layer of dust on everything.

Finland set off right away building a fire in the stove to heat the main areas of the house. They had not had the first frost yet but they had gotten back just in time, it would be soon and that would have made the voyage back almost impossible. He didn't notice that the large man was behind him until there were strong arms wrapping around his midsection. He stiffened, the smell of alcohol on the Swedish man's breath.

"Captain," He gasped, feeling the man's lips caressing his neck, "What, ah, what are you doing?"

He received no answer other than a graze of teeth against a tender spot behind his ear, which caused him to moan the man's name. Immediately bringing a hand up to stifle the sound. It was clear to him now what the Swede wanted, he couldn't deny that he had thought about it. Sometimes when he were alone in his bed he would touch himself and pretend it was Sweden's larger hands stroking him. He was pulled from the thought when those hands palmed at his hardening member through his leggings.

"I have wanted to touch you from the moment I saw you, pale, skinny and shaking on the auction block. I saved you from the Dane out of purely selfish reasons." The Swede all but growled into his ear, grazing his teeth along the lobe. "Did you think of me? When you touched yourself? I could hear you, gasping and moaning in the dead of night. I would have to gather all my strength not to kick in your door and ravage you."

His words accompanied by the hand stroking his erection and the pressing of the larger man's hardness into his back, Finland could not take it. He was close to bursting. "It was always you," He gasped out, having a hard time focusing. "I would imagine you sneaking into my room and taking me, rough and fast. Covering my mouth so my sounds did not alert the crew." He could feel his face heat as he spoke, not wanting the Swede to think that he had loose morals, and he would have explained that to him. But the larger man turned him swiftly and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. It was a hard press of lips, Sweden's tongue coming out to force Finland's mouth open.

He wasn't sure when the larger man had picked him up but they were moving towards the curtain that separated his sleeping alcove from the main area of the house. Then his lips were gone and Finland was roughly deposited on the bed. Everything was happening so fast, he was being stripped of his clothing and the Swede rid himself of his as well, then he felt something cold and slick play around his rim. Sweden captured his mouth in another rough kiss as he stretched him with his fingers, using his free hand to reposition his legs bringing one up to rest in the man's broad shoulder.

"Is this how you imagined it?" Sweden asked, his voice was unbelievable rough, causing the Fin to gasp. He then let out a long moan when the Swede's long fingers brushed and then pressed against his prostate. "I want you to cum on my cock." He said, his voice pure sex.

"Yes," He wanted that as well, maybe more that the Swede. He let out a whine when the fingers inside of him were taken away, but they were soon replaced. Finland let out a pained groan when the head of Sweden's cock pressed inside him. The larger man moved slowly until he was fully seated inside him. He stopped, waiting for the Fin to adjust to his size, leaning forward kissing the smaller man on the lips as he pulled out.

Before long, the Swede set a punishing pace, hitting the Fins prostate with every third thrust. That caused the smaller man to let out moans of pleasure every time. It wasn't too long after that where Finland was cumming, shouting out Sweden's name, spilling his seed onto his stomach and chest. The Swede followed suit shortly after. Letting out something akin to a battle cry ad he released himself inside the small man. He then gathered Finland up into his arms pulling the furs from the bed around them to sleep. As the Fin drifted to sleep listening to the sound of the larger man's heart beat he could have sworn he heard him growl "Mine," before sleep overtook him.


End file.
